Brimflare
Brimflare was shown in VoidZ: Genocide, surviving until Crescent arrived in his BlizzardStorm, killing him just before Plasa and Supay arrived to fight Crescent, Burst and Kerbero. Appearance Brimflare's body is made of brimstone, with his wing having a darker shade of red. His eyes are hollow with only his pupils visible as a primarily spherical flame. Personality Brimflare is extremely egotistical and cocky, especially due to his possession of the Purple Flare Sword and his ability to become stronger than his opponent within a few minutes. He also holds past grudges closely, which explains why Brimflare is so instant in killing Crescent - to get rid of the one who is weaker that him, but has proven multiple times that he can easily defeat him. Background For reference you should see Crescent's page Brimflare is a former human and a dethroned king. Brimflare and Crescent started off as friends, eventually betraying Crescent. Crescent was training almost all of the inhabitants in his home dimension. Given the fact that Crescent was omnipotent and had connections with Primordial beings, he saw it dangerous for 30 billion+ beings to become on equal level as Crescent, seeing as they could become a great threat as time passed. Brimflare and AMO manipulated thousands of deities to kill the dimension's inhabitants. After their plan backfired, Brimflare travelled through the universe to find other brimstone elementals who helped regain his power, replacing his flesh with stone, becoming a brimstone elemental powered by his own human soul. With his regained power he attacked Crescent, inflicting curses which removed many of Crescent's powers, weakening him. Some time later Brimflare had joined Surano's cult. Just so you know: Brimflare was born a human-->gained a elemental body with Crescent's help-->was transformed into a human by Crescent-->regained his elemental (brimstone) body again with the help of Brimstone elementals. As for Crescent's attempts to prevent VoidZ: Genocide, Brimflare was responsible for damaging Crescent's BlizzardSrorm, causing Crescent to time travel on the day of the attack and not months beforehand. Synopsis VoidZ Genocide Brimflare first appears on the moon with 15 unknown beings to kill Crescent. They are unable to kill him in time, so Brimflare Javelin's his Purple Flare sword into Crescent's Blizzard Storm, causing a failed time jump. After a meeting with Supay on the moon, and Zameki's failure, Brimflare, along with Plasa, Kinada, Rivus and Kiyana arrive to fight VoidZ, With Brimflare focusing on Crescent and Ice Blue. Brimflare is forced to retreat as Jolt and Wate join the fight, Rivus is killed and Ice Blue's Berserker physiology is just outright better than his own. Brimflare returns to take on Burst in his Agrius Form, but is knocked off and quickly killed off by Crescent in his Blizzard Storm. Abilities * Brimstone flames manipulation: H'''e can produce and manipulate brimstone flames at will. These flames will also inflict some temporary curses upon his targets, those being: Slightly reduced regeneration, defense, stamina, movement speed, strength and vision. If the target is caught in the flames for an extended time Brimflare would also be capable of immobilizing them, cancelling their magic, inflicting nausea and absorbing their life force for himself. * '''Regeneration, Super speed, Reflexes and Super strength: His casual strength, regeneration, reflexes and speed is that of average human, but this is increased with magic, his Absolute combat adaption and other factors. * Teleportation: C'''an only teleport to checkpoints he makes (Areas with brimstone flames). * '''Fire immunity: '''Immune to all forms of fire. * '''Flight: He can fly with his wing, magic or by manipulating his body (Manipulating the brimstone flames in his body). * Near picture perfect memory * Density manipulation: C'''an alter the density of his body due to his brimstone body. * '''High endurance * Immunity to pain: '''Since his body is entirely made of brimstone he cannot feel pain. * '''Purple flare sword: A combination of his Brimstone sword (Orange) and Cursed sword (Green). Similarly with Crescent's BlizzardStorm core, this sword constantly produces magical energy which allows him to use magical attacks without having to worry about killing himself. * Near perfect power adaption: ''' He can take/use any power without any consequences to his physical body or soul (Initial consequences only. He will still be affected by after effects if he doesn't prepare to negate it). * '''Absolute combat adaption: After fighting for 3 minutes, all his abilities will slowly increase to rival his opponent. Trivia * Before he was added into the Voidz-verse, Brimflare was originally cannon fodder that Crescent would have fought ever so often. * Brimflare was created after Fade Frost saw Brimstone elementals while he was playing Modded Terraria. * The reason Brimflare only has one wing is because Crescent had ripped off the other in one of their previous battles. Category:Cult Of Surano Category:VoidZ Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Power-Type